


S's Pearl

by WotanAnubis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Not S's First Time, Pearl's First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the world is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S's Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> You ever wake up in the middle of the night and have this really great idea? And then wake up in the cold light of dawn and realize it's an unworkable mess? This was sort of like that.

S's apartment had turned out to be smaller than Pearl had expected, though truth be told she wasn't exactly certain what she had been expecting. It had certainly been messy, though. Paper strewn about across the tiny coffee table, a few dishes from breakfast still unwashed and the floor hadn't been vacuumed for a week at most.

Pearl had certainly fixed all of that quickly enough. There were also several posters in S's bedroom that were terribly crooked, but she'd soon spotted that they were supposed to be that way. It was the kind of extreme crookedness that could only be achieved intentionally and so Pearl wasn't bothered about them at all in any way whatsoever. Besides, she and S had decided to hang out in the living room where a few paintings hung perfectly straight.

S had watched her while she cleaned, lounging on the faded red couch in what Pearl considered to be a very provocative way. She'd told her that she really didn't need to clean the place, but Pearl had replied she'd been happy to do it. So S had just let her go about her business and watched her with a smile on her face and a curiously thoughtful look in her eyes.

Once the apartment was acceptably clean, Pearl had sat down next to S. More or less. She'd leaned into her, rested her head somewhere in the area of S's shoulder and felt S's arm around her shoulders. She was... comforting. In a way. Huge and warm and friendly. And hugely attractive, which was, perhaps, not exactly comforting, but certainly very pleasant.

"Thanks for cleaning the place," said S.

"Oh, it was nothing," said Pearl. "I simply like things tidy."

"I noticed," said S and the way she said it was... odd.

"Something wrong?" Pearl ventured. "It was alright, wasn't it? I mean, everybody likes a nice, clean house, don't they?"

"Sure," said S. "But that doesn't mean you should go clean everybody's places for them."

"Well, I don't," said Pearl. "Just yours."

S smiled with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Appreciate it," she said. "Something I can do for you in return?"

"I wasn't trying to earn a favour," Pearl replied. She sighed contently. "Besides, I'm fine right here."

"Really?" said S. "You don't want anything at all? There's nothing I can do for you?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something, given time," said Pearl. "But not at the moment."

They sat in silence for a while longer. Resting her head on S's body the way she did, she could feel her breathe. It was curiously calming, the way her chest rose and fell. Almost imperceptible by sight, overwhelmingly obvious through touch. It was intimate in a way Pearl hadn't experienced before. Hadn't even been aware could be experienced before.

But S seemed to have something on her mind.

"Ask me for something," she said. "Anything."

"You're being very persistent about this," said Pearl.

"Humour me."

"Oh, very well. I suppose it'd be nice to have a kiss."

S kissed her. It wasn't their first kiss, thankfully. Pearl hadn't been ready for their first kiss. There had been this whole fluid exchange element that she hadn't been expecting. But she'd gotten quite a bit more experience since then. She enjoyed the warm softness of S's lips and comparative cold hardness of her lip ring. There was a passionate gentleness there that told Pearl that all of this was actually really real. That S actually loved her.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" S purred.

"Well, I've had practice," said Pearl.

"That, too," S grinned. She ran a finger along Pearl's jaw that made her shiver. "Anything else you... desire?"

Pearl swallowed hard even though there was, technically, nothing to swallow.

"Is it getting warmer in here or is it just me?" she said.

"It's not just you," said S, her voice a low, seductive growl.

Pearl felt herself blushing. "Oh my."

"Another kiss? Just say the word. I'll do... _anything_."

Pearl yanked herself away and rammed into the far corner of the couch. S looked startled.

"Right," said S. "Sorry. I'm going too fast, aren't I? Sorry."

Pearl looked at S, then away again. She couldn't look at her without feeling... feeling...

"It's fine," Pearl said with a weak chuckle. "It's just... I don't think you fully realize what you're offering here."

S grinned wickedly. "No, I know exactly what I'm offering. And it's nothing I don't want to give to you."

Pearl quickly looked S up and down, then looked away again. Did she have any idea how gorgeous she was? That wild, pink hair. Those piercing eyes, those smirking lips? That large, warm, curvaceous body?

"I really think you should be more careful with your words," Pearl tried. "I mean, ha, what if I were to ask you for your shirt? What would you d-"

S's shirt landed in Pearl's lap. She looked down at the wrinkled fabric, then with glacial slowness, looked up.

S still sat in the far corner of the couch with her usual confidence, but minus her shirt. She wore a bra, Pearl noticed in a desperate attempt not to notice certain other things. It was bright red and quite large. Well, it would have to be in order to...

"Uhm."

Pearl blushed so hard she was certain her whole face had gone pale blue.

"I do mean what I say," said S.

"So you do," said Pearl.

"I'll put my shirt back on if it's making you uncomfortable," said S.

"No, no, I'm not... I'm not uncomfortable."

S nodded. "Alright. I just want you to feel good."

"I..."

Pearl hesitated. She had the definite feeling there was a line here and she was about to cross it. Or possibly a cliff that she was about to fall off of. And not just in the obvious, physical way.

"You'd really do anything?" Pearl asked.

" _Anything_ ," S replied. "For you."

"The way you keep saying that, it makes you sound like a... like my..."

"Your servant? Your slave?" said S. "I'm happy to be either."

"Oh," said Pearl. "That's... So then that would make me..."

"My Mistress," said S. "My Queen. My Goddess. Whatever title you choose for yourself."

**_Diamond_ **

The word pierced Pearl's mind. She couldn't help it. And she had no doubt S would happily call her Diamond, even though she wouldn't know what it meant. Especially because she wouldn't know what it meant. But, no, it was wrong. Calling herself Diamond would be like... would be like admitting Homeworld was right and Diamonds really were just naturally at the top. No.

"I'm Pearl," said Pearl with all the haughtiness she could manage. "Your Pearl."

S smiled and bowed her head. "Yes, my Pearl," she said reverentially.

Pearl trembled. Having someone, anyone, say her name as though it was holy. It was... well, it was... Confusing. A whole mess of emotions flooded Pearl's body that would need careful unpacking. Later. Because right now there was one emotion that stood proudly above all others.

"Good," Pearl said.

"And, if I may, what am I, my Pearl?" S asked meekly.

"Uhm... Oh. I'll get back to you on that. Right now, I want you to... I want you to... take of your bra?"

"As you wish, my Pearl."

S slowly began undoing her bra. The shirt... well, Pearl hadn't actually seen it, but S must have struggled out of that real quick to be able to toss it into her lap before she'd even got a few sentences out. But she undid her bra as though it was careful, delicate, _important_ work.

And revealed a pair of large, round, tanned, perfect breasts. Surprisingly, there was metal here, too. Two tiny little steel rings pierced her nipples, their bright gleam contrasting beautifully against her dark skin.

"I hope you are pleased, my Pearl," S said as she dropped her bra on the floor.

"You're... gorgeous," Pearl said.

S smiled. "Thank you, my Pearl."

"Well now," said Pearl, feeling bolder and more aroused by the moment. "I think you should take off the rest of your clothes, too. Uhm. If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, my Pearl," said S. "Your command is my wish."

Pearl opened her mouth to tell S she'd got that one the wrong way around, then hurriedly shut it again. She had the distinct feeling it was spoil the mood. So instead she just watched quietly as S undid her bootlaces and kicked off her boots. Tossed aside her pink-and-white socks. Stripped out of her torn jeans. Hooked both thumbs in her black panties, and then paused.

" _All_ my clothes, my Pearl?"

Pearl didn't even have to think. "Yes. All of them."

"As you say, my Pearl."

S slid her panties down her firm legs. Pearl's eyes followed her hands, followed the black fabric, down until they rested around her ankle. She stepped carefully out of one hole, then casually kicked the garment away. It hit a small statue of a deer and got caught in its antlers.

"Well, that won't do," said Pearl. "I'll just go and-"

She stopped. S watched her carefully.

"I mean," Pearl said slowly. "I think you should clean this up."

"Yes, my Pearl."

Pearl hadn't really noticed herself, being far too busy watching S undress herself, but S's clothes had ended up all over the room. And even though it was a tiny room, she had to walk back and forth to gather up everything. Stark naked. Stark naked by her, Pearl's, command. Giving her a good view of her thick, wonderful body. She had a fairy tattoo on her right shoulder blade, Pearl noticed. A petite little woman with lovely butterfly wings. She also had a thick, curly mass of black pubic hair, which was a little less delightful. Pearl had secretly hoped her hair would've been pink.

When S had finished gathering up all her things, she turned to Pearl with everything still in her hands.

"What should I do with these, my Pearl?"

"Oh, just throw them in the clothes hamper," Pearl said breezily. "I mean, not the boots, obviously. Put those where you normally put them. But everything else can go into the hamper. It's not like you're going to need your clothes any more today."

S actually bowed. "As you say, my Pearl."

S left the room. Pearl hurriedly jumped off the couch. If only she'd worn some actual clothes today! She could've told S to undress her and that would... well, she wasn't actually sure what that would be. An experience. But all she 'wore' was a conscious manifestation of light.

Well. Time to consciously manifest her light differently.

When S came back, Pearl stood naked in the centre of the room, feet slightly apart, one hand on her hips. She'd gone for complete anatomical correctness. S looked her up and down with a huge, appreciative grin on her face.

"You're breaking character," said Pearl.

S immediately cast her eyes downward, but it seemed there was nothing on Earth that could wipe away her grin. "Forgive me, my Pearl. I was overawed by your beauty."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

Pearl walked over to S the most casual saunter she could manage. S kept sneaking glances at her even with her head bowed. Pearl didn't mind in the slightest. She enjoyed having her naked body so appreciated. Provided it was S who so appreciated her.

Pearl stopped in front of S. S still loomed over her, of course, yet somehow Pearl felt like she was the one looking down on the other for once. She reached out for her, then stopped and jerked back her hand.

"I'm sure this is going to sound silly, what with everything, but... you are alright with me touching you, yes?"

"Of course, my Pearl," S replied. "Feel free to touch me wherever you wish. My body belongs entirely to you, my Pearl."

"Oh, wow," Pearl chuckled. She cleared her throat, aware that that hadn't been very dignified.

Pearl reached out for S again and, with only the mildest hesitation, touched one of S's breasts. Her dark skin seemed to tingle under Pearl's fingertips and as she ran her hand all over those perfect mounds she became aware her own body was tingling as well.

"These rings of yours are very pretty," said Pearl, running her slender fingers across one of S's nipples. She flicked the glimmering ring and it bounced up and down once or twice.

"Thank you, my Pearl."

"Do they have any significance?" Pearl asked. "Religious symbols or something?"

S smiled. "No, my Pearl. Just like the way they look. And feel."

"So do I."

Pearl caressed both of S's breasts. Enjoyed the feel of their softness against her palm, the curious hardness of her nipples, played with her nipple rings. Truth be told, she wasn't quite sure what she was actually doing or what she was _supposed_ to be doing, but the way S's breathing became heavy and careful told her she must be doing something right.

Pearl could feel S's heart beat underneath her fingertips - or perhaps imagined she did - pumping blood all through her body, heating every intimate part of her anatomy. There was so much of it. Of her. And every tiny bit of it was so tempting. But perhaps there was one part of her that was even more tempting than all the rest of her.

Pearl's pale hand drifted down S's plump breasts, across her belly and through her thick pubic hair. It was a really weird sensation. All that smooth, soft skin suddenly turning into a wild tangle. But she got through it, after slowing down for a while to enjoy the new sensation, and slipped her slender hand between S's thick thighs.

S grunted the moment Pearl's fingertips whispered across her slit. It was a full, lustful sound and it shivers of arousal down Pearl's own body. She wanted to hear it again.

Pearl moved her hand back and forth across S's moist folds. S screwed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. Her hot breath became heavy with arousal. Pearl had never seen anything like it. She almost felt bad for missing out on seeing a human in pleasure for so long, but not too bad. Seeing S so obviously enjoying herself, enjoying _her_ , more than made up for it.

But something was wrong, wasn't it? Oh, there was nothing wrong about letting her fingers glide across S's sensitive pussy. Especially not when she made her moan so prettily. And, really, part of her didn't want to take her hand away. She wanted to keep stroking and caressing her until the very end. But they both had their part to play, didn't they?

Pearl pulled away. S hissed with disappointment. Pearl ignored her and held up her hand. Her fingers were gleaming with S's erotic juices.

"Oh my, look at the mess you made," she said.

"Forgive me, my Pearl," S said, her eyes brimming with desire. "You are too much for me."

Pearl held her stained fingers just in front of S's lips. She tried to come over all cool and collected, but her trembling hand gave her away. She had only a vague idea of what she was doing and she'd never been more excited.

"Clean me," she commanded.

"At once, my Pearl."

S took her hand gently and carefully guided her wet fingers to her mouth. Pearl mewed when S kissed her fingertips with soft reverence. S's lips parted and her tongue slowly slid out to lick up her own juices. With an agonizing slowness, lapping at her hand like a cat, S let her own fluids drip down her tongue and disappear into her mouth. Part of Pearl wanted to stop her, take her hand back, taste her for herself. But she didn't. She watched, hypnotized by every slow, deliberate movement of S's wicked tongue.

"There," said S. "All clean, my Pearl."

"Good. Well done," said Pearl. "But I think... I want..." She faltered into silence. Took a deep breath. Started again. "Kneel."

"Yes, my Pearl."

S obediently knelt down on the floor. Pearl looked down at her and felt a thrill of arousal as well as... something else. This gorgeous woman, happily on her knees for her, looking up with green eyes full of devotion and lust, waiting for her to command her. It made her head spin. And her privates tingle.

"Your desire, my Pearl?"

"Kiss me."

S didn't need telling twice. She barely needed telling once. Her mouth on Pearl's pussy in an instant. Pearl yelped when she felt her soft lips against her folds, pleasure running up her spine and spreading their heat through her pale body. S really did kiss her, slowly, deliciously. And then kissed her again. And again. Her lips traveled down the entire length of Pearl's slit, careful not to leave a single inch unattended.

Pearl moaned. Weird, meaningless noise, but she couldn't stop herself. Every delicate kiss S planted on her sent a wave of pleasure through her and forced moan after lustful moan to spill from her lips until the air was filled with nothing but the noise of her erotic bliss.

Pearl just couldn't feel embarrassed or weirded out by the sounds she made. The lightest touch of S's lips obliterated whatever misgivings she might have about anything. Then S really kissed and kissed her deeply. Pearl felt her lips press hard against her slit and felt her tongue push into her pussy.

Raw pleasure roared through Pearl's body. She shifted awkwardly, her legs trembling under the force of S's exploring tongue inside of her. She grabbed S's pink hair. Part of her wanted to pull her away and regain some control over herself. Part of her wanted to push her closer, feel her even deeper. Pearl did neither. Just hung on while lust raged through her naked body.

She could feel S writhing inside of her, caressing her inner walls. The pleasure that filled her with every little twitch of her tongue was so powerful, so absolutely overwhelming that it almost felt like it wasn't really happening to her. That all this was experienced by some other Pearl, some raw, primal beast of a Pearl that danced on S's lips.

But it really was _her_ that danced and moaned and ground her hips against S's mouth. The fire that raged inside of her threatened to burn up every little shred of self-control and Pearl wanted to let it.

She was almost disappointed, then, when S dragged her tongue out of her slit and pulled her lips. Pearl was about to say something sharp, if only she could line up her overheated thoughts into a coherent sentence, but as turned out that wasn't needed. S had only come for air and within moments of leaving her, her mouth again lavished its attention on Pearl's pussy.

The tip of S's tongue darted across Pearl's opening, but she didn't push in again. Pearl almost growled with frustration. Feeling that tongue wriggle inside of her had been so wonderful and her brought her so close to... _something_ that to be denied it felt like she'd been cheated out of something. But S had other ideas in mind and dragged her tongue back and forth and up and down and still made Pearl moan and tremble with joy.

Eventually, S dragged her dancing tongue to the top of Pearl's slit where it circled her organic pearl. Pearl yelped at the sudden shock of pleasure. And the next. And the next. One of the other, each more delicious than the one before as S licked and lapped Pearl all around her clit. Pearl, still clutching S's pink hair, danced against her tongue, her pale body stimulated and overstimulated with pleasure.

Pearl almost screamed when she orgasmed, her moans were so loud. The fire within her naked body went from raging to cleansing as she climaxed against S's mouth. Hard, unbearable pleasure washed through her and became perfect bliss as she continued to come and come while S licked and kissed her.

Pearl stepped back and sank to her knees, her legs finally failing. Panting, still trembling with the last traces of her orgasm, Pearl looked at the woman who'd brought her to such heights. S's lips and chin were glistening with own climactic juices. Without thinking, Pearl flung her arms around S's shoulders, pulled her up to her and kissed her passionately.

And then it was... later. Pearl wasn't certain how much later. There was still some light out, so the day couldn't be over yet, but that was about as accurate as she could get. Not that it really mattered. She and S lay on the faded red couch, S holding her in her arms. They both were still naked. And not just because they couldn't be bothered getting dressed again. Right now, it felt... _right_ to be naked.

"So... uhm..." Pearl started.

"Hmm?" said S.

"That was really wonderful," Pearl said.

"Good."

"But I can't help but wonder..."

"Yes?"

"That whole servile thing," Pearl said. "That was just kind of an act right?"

"Kind of," said S. "But it's an act I like performing."

"Oh. Really?"

"Really," said S. "Truth be told, I'm a switch."

"How nice for you," said Pearl.

S chuckled. "You have no idea what a switch is, do you?"

"I'm sure you'll teach me one day," said Pearl.

"Maybe I will. Once you know what you'd be getting into."

"Well, that sounds ominous."

"Sorry. Don't mean to be."

"Don't worry about it," said Pearl. "You know... nobody's ever... nobody's ever called me 'my Pearl' before. Not like _that_. Usually they meant something different by it."

"Did you enjoy it?" S asked.

"It's... complicated," Pearl sighed. "But yes, on the whole, I did enjoy it. Quite a bit."

"Good. That's all that matters."

S kissed the back of her neck.

"My Pearl."


End file.
